La Sorpresa de la apuesta
by vosty88
Summary: Cyborg intenta de cambiar de opinión a su mejor amigo de la apuesta que a echo días atrás ya que cyborg perdiera el juego de mesa y para que el no limpie las habitaciones de sus amigos intenta de convencer a su mejor amigo de que cancelen la apuesta. completo


No soy dueño de los titanes

Espero que les guste :)

Sorpresa de una apuesta?

Es una noche casi normal lo diferente era que los hombres esta en un lado y las dos y únicas mujeres de la enorme torre están en la cocina charlado entre si o intentando poder conversar después de que de todo los tres chicos tenían un gran alboroto junado parques de mesa pues los videos juegos los terminaron y no tenían nada que ver en la enorme tv después de todo había una gran tormenta haciendo imposibles ver pues las canales se dañaron y la salida al centro o a comer pizza fuera era in posible por la tormenta .

A mí me queda solo una ficha para poder ganar – les dice chico bestia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Ha no tan rápido bestita a mí también me queda una – le responde cyborg que había tirado el dado que caen en un 4 para poder salir y su ultima ficha que le faltaba solo 2 cuadros para poder ganar

Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí también me falta una solo necesito que caiga en un 3 para poder ganar – les dice su líder con confianza.

Tenían un gran escándalo pues el que perdiera tenía que lavar la ropa y organizar la habitación de sus dos compañeros por todo un mes, pero los dos más aterrados eran cyborg y robín al solo imaginarse limpiando la habitación de su amigo Verde pues estaban por clasificarla como una zona radiactiva o zona cero pero el juego fue cambiando con el tiempo pues al ver que chico bestia habían podido sacar sus fichas primero pues el ya había terminado primero que solo se relajo, pero cyborg es otra cosa no tenía tanta suerte pues el dado nuca cae en el 2 que tanto necesitaba si n pero robín no era lo mismo solo necesitaba que callera en 3 para poder salir pero solo caía en 4 y en 2 cosa que al moreno cibernético le molesto pues el necesita el dos con urgencia. Y robín avía avanzado los 2 cuadros que lo deja salir con 1

Y que raven siempre tenia un ojo puesto en el chico verde y a siéndolo ganar, pues a cyborg o a robín le cambiaba los dados en el último momento, se le caían al suelo o lo cambiaba y solo lo hacía para que chico bestia pudiera ganar.

Jajá hora quien va ser el perdedor ja les ganes con la suerte que tengo – le dice chico bestia mientras el solo se quedo mirando a sus dos amigos que están sudando robín y cyborg los voltea mirar con rabia pues el perdedor tenía que limpiar el desastre de su habitación del chico.

Tras llevar ya jugando algunos minutos ya y aun no se había definido el perdedor cyborg voltea a mirar a su líder que lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro de cómo si le leyera la mente deciden de cambiar de tantica pues ninguno quería limpiar el desastre biológico de la habitación de chico bestia y los dos teniendo un plan en sus cabezas.

Este chico bestia mmm este amigo quieres a mm aumentar la a apuesta que dices a.

Chico bestia se coloca las manos en su cabeza y se queda mirando el techo por algunos segundos- que tipo de apuestas seria esa

Robín y cyborg solo sonríen a esto pues chico bestia cayó en la trampa, robín se aclara la garganta y cyborg solo sonríe a esto pues su amigo no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo

mm y de que se va a tratar la apuesta en si -le pregunta chico bestia con una ceja levantada - no espera terminen el juego no se quien de ustedes dos pero uno de ustedes tendrá que limpiar la habitaciones de cada uno y la mía ni lo intenten a si que sigan jugando.

Los dos chicos dan un suspiro desalentador pues el perdedor tendrá que limpiar las habitaciones, los dos reanudaron el juego sabiendo que chico bestia se había acordado del juego. Tras ocurrir barios minutos el juego termino con la de rota de cyborg que se quedo tieso pues el avía echo algunos cálculos de como tirar el dado en la forma el ángulo y la altura para que pudiera caer el numero 2 pero lo que cyborg no conto fue con la suerte que robín tenia, pues el dado avía rebotado varias beses en el vidrio del juego y los cálculos que cyborg izo se su ponía que caería afuera pero no cayó en el numero maldito que cy necesitaba que no callera y este era 1, cyborg odio el numero diciendo maldiciones en vos baja para que ninguno lo escuchara.

El tragando saliva decide convencer a su amigo jeje te dejare conducir el auto t que dices a- le ruega cyborg a su amigo verde pues al solo imaginarse lo que avía allí y para poder entrar a la habitación tenía que ser con un equipamiento biológico de avanzada no le justaba.

Haber deja me pensar no, no hay trato - le dice chico bestia con una sonrisa a su amigo. cyborg da un suspiro de cansancio hasta se acuerda lo que su cedió anoche oye chico bestia tu ya cumpliste con tu apuesta yo aun no te e visto que beses a raven - chico bestia por otro lado solo sonreía en su cabeza pero quiso expresar que estaba aterrorizado con la apuesta de su amigo que perdió en el juego de verdad o se atreve que fue donde empezó la apuesta, tragando saliva gruesa y rascándose la cabeza, o a la apuesta tu no lo dices en cerio verdad le pregunta chico bestia.

Cyborg por el contrario puso una sonrisa a esto podrían hacer un trato después de todo los dos podían seguir con vida, raven lo mataría por el robo de un beso, y el no morirá en una muerte dolorosa para sus pulmones, él decide hablar- oye chico bestia porque no cancelamos la apuesta que tal a tu seguirás con vida igual que yo. Chico bestia después de pensarlo bien sacude la cabeza en negación y echar a perder la limpieza de su habitación- lo ciento cyborg tendrás que limpiar mi habitación y si puedes pintarla mucho mejor le dice chico bestia con una sonrisa mientras le entrega un unas bolsa de basura junto con un balde con jabón y la esponja

Chico bestia al entrégale a su amigo los útiles de la limpieza se decide marcharse hasta que robín lo frena- no se te olvide lo nuestro chico bestia tú tienes que dar un beso francés a raven y tendrás vacaciones de un mes todo pajo y si no tu sabes tendrás que comer carne por un mes- en si serán dos meses le corrige cyborg a su líder sin mucho animo

Si, si como sea responde de espalda a sus compañeros chico bestia pero tenía una son risa en sus labios- esto será fácil jajaj escapando una risa de un loco villano. Todos sus amigos lo miraron- lo siento mejor me iré adormir je a dios se despide chico bestia corriendo y entrando a su habitación

chico bestia tras dar vueltas en la cama decide sentarse en su cama y recogiendo una almohada y mira la hora 11:32Pm sus compañeros de equipo estarán dormidos ya, saliendo de su habitación las luces de los pasillos ya sean apagado caminado con normalidad por los pasillos y dar una vuelta a la izquierda encuentra su destino solo sonríe "Raven" se podía leer muy claro mira a ambos lados del pasillo pero se ve solo decide tocar la puerta muy suave, tras terminar de tocar se abre la puerta revelando a una joven con ojos violeta junto con su pelo que vestía con una pequeña pijama de color negro ceda y que dejaba ver su vientre expuesto y una pequeña pantaloneta, chico bestia solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

Quieres entrar o se vas quedar viéndome mis te..., pero es cayada por un suave beso en sus labios haciéndola sonrojar. raven envuelve los brazos alrededor del cuello de chico bestia y lo besa y se separa por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y a soma la cabeza por la puerta para mirar los pasillos que están solos, al no ver nada lo entra a su habitación- a esta vez trajiste tu almohada, le pregunta raven mientras se mete en la cama y haciéndole campo a su novia para que se arrunchara junto a ella, ella coloca su cabeza en uno de los brazo de chico bestia relajándose pues el calor y el amor que su novia leda le gusta cada vez mas .

Chico bestia en vuelve sus brazos en la cintura de su novia y le da besos suaves en la espalda cuellos y brazos, pero con sus dedos hacia círculos suaves en el vientre plano de raven.

Traspasar algunos minutos raven se separa de chico bestia y después de unos segundos se pone de pie. Chico bestia se queda mirando extraño a su novia y nervioso pensando que izo algo indebido pero él ve que ella abre las cortinas de la ventana y sequedad viendo las estrellas - Garfield tu en verdad me amas y por favor no mientas quiero saber la verdad le pregunta raven mientras coloca una mano en el vidrio que esta frio y la tormenta que se había ido dejando un cielo con grandes estrellas.

Chico bestia se sorprende por la pregunta que su novia le izo y se para rápido de la cama y la en vuelve con sus brazos- yo te amo raven cada día cada hora, minutos, segundos desde el día en que te vi le termina de decir mientras besa su cuello.

raven acaricio las manos verdes de su novia - lo ciento es solo que - tienes miedo le pregunta chico bestia colocando la cabeza en el hombro de su novia y ella solo ajunta su cabeza con la de el - lo ciento se disculpa ella nueva mente. Chico bestia solo la abrasa un poco mas fuerte -no te dejare raven te lo prometo. Chico bestia decidiendo de cambiar de tema mira al cielo que está plagado de estrellas - raven sabes cuando era pequeño siempre miraba las estrellas con mis padres en áfrica tendíamos matas en el suelo hasta quedar dormido je incluso llegue a intentar en contarlas, raven suelta una pequeña son risa. No te rías le die chico bestia con cariño- solo a ti se te acurre contarlas - le repite ella mientas observa las estrellas fugases que pasaban y le acaricia el rostro a su novia con suavidad y carillo.

Chico bestia ve que su novia da un bostezo y sonríe decide cargar a su novia, raven por un momento se sorprendió al ser al Sada pero se fue relajando en el pecho de su novio, chico bestia las sostuvo por unos momento hasta que se queda dormida y la lleva a su cama, colocando a su novia suave mete y la ropa y se devuelve a serrar las cortinas y se a cuesta al pie de su novia abrasándola.

los dos dormía calidad mente hasta que un rallo de sol se coló por unas de las redigas de la cortinas oscuras, pegándole en la cara y despertándola en el proceso pero decide tira la gruesa cobija en sima para poder dormir mas pero no pudo y decide hacer unas de las cosas que siempre le focino despertar a su chico verde con un tierno beso en los labios, pero chico bestia seguía dormido y ella solo sacude la cabeza y sonríe, empieza a caricia sus orejas y la cara y alabes plantándole besos en todo el rostro.

chico bestia abre los ojos de golpe y abrasa a su novia que se sorprende y dan un par de vueltas junto con ella en la cama haciéndola reír - ya basta chico bestia para, chico bestia al escuchar la exclamación de su novia la deja libre.

Levántate ya es hora de ir a desayunar y robín sospechara de nosotros porque no hemos llegado además me estoy levantando tarde por tu culpa- le dice raven mientras besa a chico bestia que solo suelta un suspiro de pereza - rai no quiero levantarme es muy temprano- se queja y le hace pucheros a reven para que vuelvan a la cama a dormir. Ella solo sonríe y lo abrasa por la espalda vamos son las 7:15Am es hora de levantarse flojo.

Me levanta si me das un último beso de buenos días que dices a- le sugiere chico bestia con los brazos cruzados

NO ahora levántate le dice raven mientras le tira una almohada y le da la espalda para no míralo pues si volteaba caería con unas de sus famosa caras, ella solo sonreía y decide ponerlo a sufrir un poco mas hasta que decide voltear, pero se sorprende al no verlo sentado en la cama , raven se pone nerviosa al no verlo y pensaría que quería rechazarlo y solo quería jugar con é cinto mal pues ella era la que no quería que sus amigos la vieran que ha estado saliendo con su compañero verde del quipo pues llevan saliendo mas de 9meses en secreto y ninguno de sus amigos sabia pues todos ellos pensaban que ella salía con un chico de la ciudad de jump city pues desaparecía por barias horas y ninguno decía nada pues sabían bien que ella era muy reservada- Garfield lo ciento no quise pero una lagrima sale de sus ojos violetas y queriendo poner fin a su situación se decide tomar sus cosa y seda una ducha y organiza su habitación pero sin antes oler el aroma de chico bestia que está en toda su habitación.

Chico bestia al saber que su novia lo quería levantado y que no le daría el beso que él quería esa mañana y anhelaba decide irse a su habitación para tomar sus cosa para darse una buena ducha.

Que judío verde ya cumpliste con su apuesta si quieres podemos hacer el trato- le insiste cyborg para volver a intentar de convencer a su amigo para que su amigo verde no muera en una muerte horrible, y el poder salvar parte de sus pulmones que a un tenia

Chico bestia deja de comer su cereal y levanta la cabeza - que es lo que decías cy no te oí lo ciento y le son ríe a su amigo

cyborg deja caer su sartén pues ya llevaba barios minutos ablando solo y el no le prestó atención a nada lo que él decía y incultos se preocupo pues le paso por la cara huevos con tocino y no puso ninguna cara ni se quejo, decide tomar su desayuno y se sienta a desayunar con sus 4 amigos que están desayunado en la mesa, pero no tenía ánimos pues tenía que limpiar la habitación de su mejor amigo en vez de estar jugando video juegos o con su auto. Pero cyborg ve algo inusual desde un tiempo chico bestia ponía a hervir agua y le hace desayuno a raven.

Todos voltean miraran pues las puertas de la enorme sala se abren revelando a una chica de capa azul que se queda parada en las puertas hasta que avanza y se sienta son su amigos.

O amiga raven maravillosa mañana no crees- la saluda starf

Buenos días raven- saluda robín junto con cyborg

raven se queda mirando a chico bestia que está sirviendo agua caliente en un tasa y que en unos platos había panqueques y los coloca donde ella esta, ella coloca su bolsita de té y le coloca miel a sus panqueques su amiga le esta ablando ata que una pregunta de starfire la desconcentra

Que es lo que estas ablando star no te pude escuchar bien, robín le había dejado de leer el periódico y cyborg escupió su jugo de naranja en sima de robín mojándolo y chico bestia se atraganta con su cereal.

Si querías ir a una cita doble pues tu ha estado saliendo con tu novio no, a beses te llegan cartas con corazones- termina de decir starfire mientras abrasa a su amiga feliz

Chico bestia siente algo en el estomago pues raven estas saliendo con él, solo se imagino en que ella solo lo negaría que no estaba saliendo con nadie. El decide dejar su desayuno e ir pues no quería es chuchar como es que lo negaba

raven deja de comer sus panqueques y mira a su novio pues pudo sentir que de él emanaba tristeza y lo ve que deja su desayuno sin terminar y lo ve que se para irse pero él la voltea a mirar que le da una pequeña sonrisa. raven sintió un nudo en el estomago al solo ver aquella sonrisa que tanto ama y que trataba de decir "tranquila todo estará bien entre nosotros, ellos no tienen porque saberlo"

raven se para rápidamente y todos sus 3 amigos la miran extraña. Estas bien amiga raven dije algo malo lo ciento si lo dije se disculpa star,raven sale a correr pues ve que chico bestia esta por atravesar las puestas del salón.

Chico bestia ve que las puertas se abre da un paso para salir pero se sorprende al sentir que alguien lo abrasa por la espalda.

No esta bien si ellos quieren saber quién es mi novio y se los voy a decir perdón por lo de esta mañana- le dice raven a chico bestia en el oído mientras lo abrasa con fuerza para que él no se fuera a ningún lugar

Está segura de lo que quieres hacer - dice chico bestia mientras es abrasado pero también sintió que su traje esta humedeciendo en el hombro

Si, no quiero seguir esconderme más y cuando star quiera ir a una cita doble sabré que iré con la persona que amo y esa persona que amo la estoy abrasando en este momento - le susurra raven mientras lo voltea para poder besarlo.

Sus amigos se les cae la boca y quedan tiesos por lo que ven, raven esta besando a chico bestia pequeños objetos en la sala explotaban pero a la pareja no les importaba nada .starfire vuela por el techo al saber que sus amigos eran novios. raven y chico bestia se separan un poco por la falta de aire en sus pulmones pero a un abrasados y con una sonrisa en sus labios "TE AMO " se dicen los dos a la vez

Bien cyborg pare que perdiste la apuesta tendrás que limpiar la habitación de chico bestia- le dice robín mientras coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo y sacude la cabeza- lo ciento amigo mandare mis sentidos pésames a tu padre y abeja lo ciento te recordaremos como todo un buen titán que cayó en combate se burla robín de su amigo mientras coloca una sonrisa.

QUE grita cyborg por lo que su amigo dijo su líder se burla de el pobre, robín muy amable le al cansa una cubeta y bolsa con útiles de aseó.

mm amigos creo que deberíamos de darle un poco de privacidad no creen- les dice starfire a su novio a su amigo cibernético mientras a punta a la pareja en un fuerte beso acalorado

Los dos hombres se miran y se sonrojan. Tienes razón estrella porque no vamos al centro comercial a- le su sugiere robín para no seguir viendo a sus dos amigos

Yo iré a visitar y mira para todos lados a me acorde que tengo que reparar algunas cosas en la torre de los Titanes del este -grita cyborg y pone en marcha su auto

Largo ustedes dos ahora- les grita raven mientras le envuelve las dos piernas en la cintura a su novio que es traslada a una pared, golpeándola suave mente a reven contra la pared y que la hace que suelte pequeños gemidos y para el poder acarícialas mejor las piernas de su novia con sus manos verde pues se avía quitado lo guantes para poder tocar la piel expuesta de su novia, pero ella podía sentir que sus bragas se humedecían por cada toque que chico bestia le daba por las piernas suave mente tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, reven no soportando mas decide cubrirlo con un aura negra y lo lleva su habitación.

Robín sale a correr y starfire lo agarra de las manos y salen bolado a toda prisa de la torre decide llevárselo al centro comercial.

Fin


End file.
